Porcelain Courage
by Lady Kaliska
Summary: Devastated by a horrific twist of fate. Kagome struggles to complete what she feels is her duty. Will she find the courage within her heart to do what she must? Sess/Kag.
1. Chapter 1

**Porcelain Courage**

**A/N: **This plot idea came to me fairly recently. So I decided to write it. This will be a Sesshomaru/Kagome based fic. I'm just warning the impatient people now; this will be a _**slow **_moving romance. If you are looking for a quick fix, please look elsewhere. This is AU'ish canon-based. With this in mind, welcome. I hope you enjoy.

**Plot Summary: **Devastated by a horrific twist of fate. Kagome struggles to complete what she feels is her duty. Sess/Kag.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. If I did. I would have not allowed the endless mind numbing flashbacks concerning Kikyo and Inuyasha's past to play for the first ten minutes of all 170ish episodes.

**Chapter 1**

"Kagome!" Shippo's voice echoed through the open meadows. His large green eyes were wide as he bounced through the ankle high, sweet smelling grass that surrounded the opening that contained the Bone Eater's Well.

With one foot over the side of the splintering wood, her beaten up yellow backpack slung over her shoulder, she lifted her head. Kagome smiled down when Shippo stopped in front of her, "Hey Shippo! What's up? I was just getting ready to head back home for a bit."

"Inuyasha just told me. Do you really have to go Kagome? I don't want you to," his small clawed hand rested on her scuffed sneaker.

Kagome sighed softly. She really wanted to avoid this. Every time she went home, Shippo would protest. Her visage turned serious, "I'm just going home for a couple days. I promise." She reached down and ruffled his auburn hair.

He immediately pouted at her serious tone. Shippo let out a small huff of air before smiling up at her, "Will you at least bring me some candy back?"

"Don't I always?" Kagome laughed softly, the sound a gentle tinkling.

The kit backed up and then gave her a cheery wave as she flipped around, and vaulted off the side into the dark recesses of the well. He seen the tell-tale flash indicating that she was gone before he turned around to head back to the small camp that contained the rest of the group. His tiny nose twitched as he breathed in the residual scent of Kagome, a comforting mixture of apples and vanilla.

Inuyasha lifted his head when Shippo plopped down, his lower lip tugged into a pathetic pout. The hanyou shook his head, "I told you not to bother her."

"I hate it when she leaves!" he folded his arms while giving Inuyasha a heated glare as if it was all his fault for not talking Kagome out of it.

"We're low on supplies," Inuyasha replied lacing his arms together, wondering why he was bothering to even explain to the fox kit in the first place, "Besides, she said she missed her family."

Shippo sniffed in annoyance at Inuyasha's answer. He always gave the same one. He laid down on his belly and slowly he started to trace circles in the dirt with a claw.

Inuyasha watched the little fox demon for a few moments before shaking his head and turning away. He lifted his nose while gazing into the sky. He would never admit it out loud, but he hated it as well whenever Kagome declared she needed or wanted to go home. The five hundred years in the future factor, was still somewhat daunting even after having traveled with her for nearly two years. He used to argue with her whenever she announced she needed to go home to study but after being sat so many times for telling her she was an idiot to worry about these 'studies' while Naraku was wreaking havoc where ever he went. Inuyasha eventually learned that this was not the way to question Kagome. He silently bid her to hurry back.

-o-

Kagome half-skipped through the front door of her family's home. She called out, "Mom! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home!"

At her loud announcement, their three heads poked into the hall of the entranceway obviously surprised to see her.

Mrs. Higuarashi smiled kindly at her daughter, "Welcome home Kagome. It's been," she trailed off taking in Kagome's tired tanned face, "a while."

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long this time mom," Kagome grimaced, "You know I try to check in at least every couple weeks."

Souta's grin was wide, "Will Inuyasha come visit this time?"

She shook her head, "No. I'm just here for a couple days to stock up on our supplies."

"You need to visit more often. I'm running out of things to tell your school," Her grandpa complained through narrowed eyes, "I'm starting to make up sicknesses now."

Finally getting her shoes off, she padded over to her grandparent and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you for covering me for so long. This is my last year."

He hugged Kagome back and then peered up into her face, "You've gotten so tall." The last part was said wistfully.

Kagome knew that in the on and off time she'd spent in the Sengoku period, her family in this time had gotten the raw end of the deal. She realized she had spent the majority of that time with the Inu-tachi in their ever persistent quest of hunting down the shards and vanquishing Naraku. She truly felt that she had two families. Often, Kagome was torn by guilt whenever she contemplated the situation too long.

Mrs. Higuarashi clapped her hands together suddenly, "It's still really early in the day. Want to go out to eat tonight?"

Souta pumped his arm in the air excited at the prospect of going out for dinner, "Yosh! Let's go have pizza. I'm tired of rice!"

Grandpa eyed his grandson with playful censure in his eyes, "Are you even Japanese boy?" A snort left the old man, "Tired of rice indeed."

Kagome couldn't help it, she laughed softly. She glanced down when she heard a soft meow. Bending over at the waist she let her nearly empty yellow backpack fall to the floor. Grabbing the fat cat, she nuzzled her nose in his soft fur so reminiscent of Kirara's, "Buyo! I missed you too!"

"Meow," he responsed, butting his forehead against hers. She rubbed him for a few more seconds. With him being the house cat that he was, he soon got tired of being held and began to struggle in her grasp. Kagome sat him down and watched him amble away.

"If you want to go and freshen up Kagome you have plenty of time. We'll leave in an hour or so," her mother waved a dismissive hand at her daughter. Mrs. Higuarashi could see the tired lines of fatigue around Kagome's soft brown eyes and the slight sag in her shoulders.

"Great! I've been dying for a hot shower," the miko responded before heading upstairs.

Kagome stopped in her room and glanced around. Her eyes went to the stack of hardbound textbooks on her desk, and she let out a guilty sigh. She would be fortunate to even graduate high school. She wasn't even sure what assignments she was behind on anymore, or how many tests she'd missed. After another thoughtful glance at her desk, she decided that it could wait until tomorrow. Tonight she would spend time with her family. Rummaging through her drawers, she pulled out a clean pair of jeans and a plain short sleeved purple top. She was only going out with her family and didn't see the point in bothering to get too dressed up. Kagome then removed the small jar that hung around her neck that held the few jewel shards that the Inu-tachi group actually had in possession. She went and hid them under her pillow. In her time, she didn't bother carrying them on her person, as there was no need to.

Entering the bathroom, she stripped leaving her traveling clothes in a messy pile. It felt so good to take off her dirty clothes before slipping beneath the hot pellets of water. She set the heat up as hot as she could take it, watching as the burning liquid speckled her skin red. After scrubbing her body, she washed her hair a good three times. Running around in the Sengoku period was interesting to say the least, but she had long ago reasoned that it was probably similar to visiting a third world country. She came across disease and sickness often, and she was glad that her mother always made certain her daughter was kept up to date on every immunization possible. Whenever she came home, she made certain to bathe thoroughly.

When she emerged from the bathroom a trail of steam following in her wake, she halted when she found Souta waiting for her. He made a face, "You take forever sis. Did you at least leave a little hot water?"

"Not a drop," Kagome stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"You suck," he rolled his eyes expressively.

Kagome responded by hitting him with her damp towel. Souta mimicked her and childishly stuck his tongue out at her.

Back in her room, she took out her hair dryer and combed out her tresses while tracing the hot air over the ebony curls. Leaving her hair down, she stared into the mirror for a moment and on a whim she decided she'd go ahead and put on a light layer of make-up. A little mascara, purple eyeshadow, and peach-tinted lip gloss. Her chin lifted slightly when there was a brisk knock at the door. Souta called through, "Mom and grandpa is ready to go."

She frowned and opened the door looking into the eyes of her younger brother, who was pretty much the same height she was now. He was already dressed in a pair of black jeans, and a loose fitting gray top with a brand logo blazed across the chest. His damp bangs curved into his cheerful eyes, so similar to her own. Her lip quirked, "That was quick."

He grimaced, "Quick? You took an hour."

"You ready kids?" their mom called.

"Yup!" Souta announced before bounding down the stairs energetically.

Everyone went to go pile into the small economic family vehicle. Mrs. Higuarashi had bought it used a year ago, and was quite proud of the forest green car. It was far cheaper to take public transportation, so she only used the car for a special occasion. It was so rare to see her daughter, that she felt this outing fell into the special category. As soon as the sound of the locks popped, Souta ran to the left side of the car while yelling at the top of his lungs, "I got front!"

Kagome frowned and put her hands on her jean-clad hips unable to keep the lecturing hint out of her voice, "You should let grandpa have the front."

Their grandfather waved a gnarled hand, "That's fine. I prefer sitting in the backseat actually."

Her frown deepened when her sibling sent her a victorious look. Huffing, she sat in the back with her grandfather, making certain to fasten her seatbelt. Kagome was silent as she watched the familiar buildings pass by. She listened absently to the sounds of the city. After traveling on foot in the past out in the open, where there were no buildings for the most part other than small family huts, and the occasional Feudal Lord holding. It was in a word. Loud. It was time for most people to get off of work, and her brown eyes followed the people walking on the sidewalk, expensive briefcases in hand.

Kagome couldn't help the smile that touched her lips when her grandfather grumbled when in fact Mrs. Higuarashi pulled up into the parking lot of a pizza place. Stepping out of the vehicle, she stopped a moment to breathe in the city air and ended up coughing.

"I'll go in and get us a seat," Souta announced before racing into the building.

"He's energetic tonight," Kagome's lips tugged into a smile.

"He's missed you," Mrs. Higuarashi stated bluntly, eyeing her daughter, "He always does."

"I know," Kagome's chin dipped, a swift feeling of guilt tugging at her heart.

She glanced up startled when her mother placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't think about it Kagome. Let's have a good time tonight."

"If you wanted us to have a good time. Why couldn't you have taken us to a ramen shop?" Her grandpa muttered irritably complaining in his usual way.

"We'll get you the seafood special on your side," Kagome turned and winked at him.

Mollified by this, the elderly man quieted down.

Inside, Kagome watched her mother order their food. Turning her head, she looked at Souta who waved at her, practically wiggling out of his seat in the process. Smothering an amused laugh, she strode over to the table next to the window and sat down next to him. Kagome was struck with an odd thought, while gazing into her brother's happy eyes. Why couldn't Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get along? She adored her sibling, even when he did manage to get on her nerves, which a brother was just naturally good at.

"Hey sis," Souta's voice interrupted her train of thought. He lifted his hand and waved it in front of Kagome's blank eyes concerned.

Snapping back to reality, she smiled, "I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"You're thinking about them," her brother responded softly.

Kagome heard the slightly jealous tinge to his voice and let out a soft sigh. She didn't deny it, "Yes. But I was actually comparing our relationship to Inuyasha's and his half-brother."

"They don't get along?" he queried thoughtfully, eyeing his older sister's eyes.

"Not at all," Kagome immediately shook her head and then added, "Their loss."

They both glanced up when their grandfather joined them in the booth. His wizened face stretched when he smiled at them both before reaching into one of his pockets, and put some coins on the table, "Here you go kids. Why don't you go play some of those video game things?"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. Here he went, treating her like a child again. Souta had no compunctions with being handed free money, "Thanks gramps!" His hand curled over the coins. He nudged his sister with his elbow hard, "Move it or lose it sis!"

"Ow! Hold your horses brat," Kagome hissed at him irritably, but moved to slide out of his way. So much for getting along.

He was off like a shot. Her grandpa waved a hand at her, "Why don't you go play with him?"

Kagome quirked a brow at her grandparent but then heaved a small sigh, she smiled, "I guess I should."

Mrs. Higuarashi came to sit down next to her father-in-law after having paid for their food. Her brown eyes watching her daughter picked her way through the gathering dinner crowd. She murmured, "I can't believe how much she's grown up."

"In many ways she's already become an adult. Her time in the past has seemed to force her to mature quickly for her age, and yet, I still see our little Kagome in her still," he responded thoughtfully.

"Indeed," was the monosyllabic reply.

Kagome decided to watch her brother play. He had picked out some sort of fighting game, where the blood would spurt out when he hit his opponent. Content with just standing next to him while he had a good time, her eyes trailed over the inside of the building. Several families had gathered, and seemed to be for the most part having a good time. Her lips drew into a wistful line when she thought of her other family and wondered how Shippo was doing without her. She got a mental image of Shippo and Inuyasha fighting over the last bag of chips she'd left behind. It made her smile.

"Did you see that combo move sis? Awesome!" Souta announced while jarring the joystick and mashing the multi-colored buttons.

"Yeah," her glazed eyes refocused. She forced herself to pay attention to her brother's antics, nodding and murmuring encouragement whenever necessary. Kagome nudged her brother when she saw her mother getting up to retrieve their food, "Hey, the pizza is done. Let's go help her carry the sodas."

"I'll be right there. I've almost kicked this guy's ass," her brother said.

"Don't let mom catch you talking like that," she warned before heading over to help her parent.

They all sat down and ate together, laughing and having a good time. She laughed at her brother who had, as usual stuffed himself with one slice too many and watched as he sank into his seat with a groan. With all her grandfather's complaining, he still managed to eat his fair share. She stood up and went to grab a to go box from the restaurant personnel, and after gathering up all the leftovers they left the pizza place, smiles still on their faces.

"Go ahead and take the front this time sis," Souta said to his older sister.

"Are you sure?" She teased, "You were so eager before."

"Yep," he replied before groaning again and putting a hand on his distended belly.

Kagome sent a questioning glance to her grandfather, still thinking that he should get precedence. He just smiled a pointed to the car. She nodded and headed to the left side waiting patiently for her mother to unlock the doors. She gazed up into the now black sky squinting, trying to see past the light pollution to the stars that she knew speckled the heavens.

Giving up on that endeavor quickly, she opened the door and sat in the plush seat and immediately strapped in. She listened as the engine roared to life and was silent as her mother edged the vehicle out of the tiny parking lot. Bracing her elbow against the door, she cupped her chin and watched the street lights blur past. Her mind went back to the textbooks that waited for her at home. Maybe she should get started on studying tonight, and see if she couldn't knock out at least some of her make-up assignments. Kagome made a face at her pale reflection in the car window.

Pivoting in her seat, she turned around to look at her brother, "Hey Souta. When we get home, would you mind helping with some of my math assignments?" He was a lot better at learning from the textbook than she was.

"Ugh, it's the weekend," he grumbled but then relented, "Sure sis..." Kagome tilted her head to the side when his eyes suddenly widened with fear.

"Souta what...?"

That was her only warning before she was interrupted by the squeal of brakes. It was just a split second but she turned around just in time to see her mom jerk on the wheel, a soft squeal of fright leaving the other woman. She heard her family's frightened cries, but they seemed distant to her mind as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The small car veered left and Kagome's mind quickly assessed the semi-trailer that was coming straight for her side. What the? On impact, white hot pain immediately lanced up her left leg and then she was pitched into darkness.

Later she vaguely realized that she was going in and out of consciousness. She tried opening her eyes but was blinded by bright white light. In her sluggish mind all she could think was, am I dead?

She became aware of voices and the sounds of bleeping machines. The pain in her left leg was almost more then she could bear. Turning her face to the side, she seen a hazy gloved hand coming towards her face and then something covered her mouth and nose. Kagome wanted to protest but couldn't. Before the darkness engulfed her once more she thought about her family, wondering if they were alright. She caught the words just as she fell again into unconsciousness, "Leg... save..."

-o-

"Kagome's been gone for more than a couple days," Shippo complained to the rest of the group. He had finished his coloring book and was growing bored with out the miko around.

"That's nothing unusual Shippo," Miroku chastised the young fox-kit, "She may have gotten caught up in her studies. It's happened before."

"Feh, I hate to admit to it, but I agree with the kit," Inuyasha said while linking his arms together, "If she's not back in twenty four hours, I'm going to go drag her back myself."

"Patience Inuyasha. She'll be back soon," Sango interjected, looking up over the dancing flames of the fire within the small hut that they used whenever they stayed in Kaede's village. The demon slayer reached over and picked up Kirara pulling the fire-cat into her lap, "She's probably busy."

"Twenty four hours," Inuyasha grit out stubbornly.

Shippo glanced up the hanyou's face and was secretly glad he was so resolved to bring Kagome back. He'd do the same if he could.

-o-

When Kagome opened her eyes, she was fuzzy headed and in pain. The dull throbbing was what pulled her from her slumber.

"She's finally awake," a familiar feminine voice rasped at her side.

Kagome felt her hand being picked up and turned her head to the side, "Mom?" Her brown eyes widened at her mother's bruised and bandaged face. Then she remembered. They were in a car accident. Panic blossomed in her heart, "Where's Grandpa and Souta?"

"They're alright," her mother said softly to her daughter's relief, "You were the only one severely injured. We all were wounded but you..." the soft catch in her mother's voice made her worried.

"Mom," Kagome's throat constricted at seeing her mother's eyes welled up with tears, "Are you alright?"

Mrs. Higuarashi averted her eyes and said, "Yes. The nurse said to alert them when you woke up. I'll be right back."

Kagome watched as her mother walked away, her brown eyes concerned. Her mother's attitude worried her. Sighing, she looked up at the ceiling and after a minute began to count the cracks. She heard the door to the hospital room click, and she turned her gaze her curious brown orbs fastening onto the nurse. She was patient as the nurse slipped an apparatus around her arm to check her blood pressure. Kagome felt the squeeze on her upper arm but ignored the feeling. The nurse checked the machinery before exiting the room. A minute later, the doctor followed by her mother entered.

"Hello Ms..." he paused to look at his clipboard, "Higuarashi. I am Dr. Sasaki."

"Hello Doctor Sasaki," Kagome mumbled in response.

"I will be over-seeing your recovery," he added softly, eyeing the very pale girl in the bed.

"How long am I going to be here?" Kagome was almost too afraid to ask.

The doctor glanced at her mother a moment, and then he strode over and sat down on the stool facing her bed, "I see that your mother hasn't informed you yet."

Kagome felt her heart clench with fear. Informed her of what? She couldn't help but wonder.

"Your left leg and foot was crushed beneath the metal of the vehicle in the accident. It took the jaws of life to pull you out. We did manage to save your leg and your foot, but the road to recovery will be a long one. You may walk again, you may not. It's dependent on how well you do in in physical therapy. But be aware young lady, that your leg will never be the same again," The doctor explained slowly to her, not bothering to sugar coat his words.

Kagome felt all the blood rush out of her face. This couldn't be. This couldn't happen. She had things that she had to do. She didn't have time to lay around in a hospital bed. She looked past the doctor to her mother. Mrs. Higuarashi had her hand over her mouth and Kagome could see the tears welling in her mother's eyes. She had realized her leg was in pain, she just hadn't look down. Now, she was even less inclined to do so.

The doctor glanced at the machine that measured the patient's heart rate, quickly noting the major increase in speed. Immediately without a word of warning, he pulled out a syringe that he had prepared and jabbed it into her arm. Kagome's eyes widened a moment, but then curling warmth traveled the length of arm and into her body. She felt her eyes begin to flutter shut, and soon she knew no more.

Dr. Sasaki turned to Mrs. Higuarashi, "I'll give you the rundown to the extent of her injuries later and what her surgeries entailed. I suggest you go home and rest as well."

She nodded at the older man, "If ... anything happens. Please call me down here, I'll come immediately."

"Of course," he replied curtly before sweeping out of the room.

She went to her daughter, gazing down into her pale and bruised face. Mrs. Higuarashi brushed her daughter's bangs aside tenderly, "Oh Kagome."

-o-

"I've waited long enough," Inuyasha groused irritably.

"It has been longer than usual. It's been a week now. It's probably a good idea that you go and check up on her," Sango agreed while hugging Kirara tightly against her chest, her brown eyes full of worry.

"I agree with Sango. Kagome never stays away this long. Usually if she's going to be this long she tells us," Miroku added, his visage mirroring Sango's.

"Yeah! Bring her back Inuyasha!" Shippo demanded, his small clawed hands clenching the red material of Inuyasha's pant leg.

"I'll drag her back by her hair if I have to," he promised them all before jumping into the well followed by a flash of light.

On the other side, Inuyasha climbed up out of the well and out of the small hut. Immediately he lifted his nose into the air and sniffed for Kagome's scent. It was very faint, like she hadn't been there in a long while. Tilting his head to the side, he looked up at her window and noted that it was closed. Normally on a sunny day like this if she was doing that 'studies' thing she'd have her window open. His ears twitched a moment. He went to the front door and knocked.

It was at least a good minute before he heard scuffling on the other side. He was about to knock again, but the door was pulled open. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he peered into Souta's face. The kid looked like he'd gotten in a fight, "Hey Souta! Rough someone up?"

"I wish," the boy smiled sadly at him, "Come in."

He stepped inside, his clawed toes tapping against the hardwood floor. Inuyasha's eyes widened when Kagome's mother stepped into the hall. She looked like she'd gotten beaten up, just like her son. She smiled tremulously at him, "I suppose you're here looking for Kagome."

At that, Inuyasha's stomach knotted into a tight ball. Kagome's family was normally all happy and cheerful. The fact that they were injured didn't sit well with him. Fear for the miko welled in his heart. He asked louder than was polite but he didn't care, "Where's Kagome?"

"Come sit down," the older woman gestured to the kitchen, "I'll make us some tea. We need to talk."

Inuyasha wanted to protest but the look on Mrs. Higuarashi's face, so reminiscent of her daughter's stopped him. He only inclined his head, following the older woman in. He sat down at the table and propped his elbows on the surface. Inuyasha looked around, "Where's gramps?"

"He's... not feeling well. He's resting up in his room," she replied softly.

Inuyasha felt impatience tug at him as he watched the older woman bustle around the kitchen. By the time the tea was done, he was nearing the end of his patience. She put sugar and cream in the steaming beverage, knowing that's the way he liked it when he visited. Inuyasha watched Mrs. Higuarashi wince slightly as she lifted the cup and that's when he noticed that her arm was all cut up and bruised as well. It was laden with bandages. He ignored the tea sitting in front of him, "Where's Kagome..."

The older woman lifted her eyes, "I"m afraid Inuyasha that you will have to continue on without my daughter," she started off by saying, "You see. I really don't know how to explain this to you but well... last week when she came home to vist. We went out to eat. On our way home, we were in a car accident."

Inuyasha somewhat understood what a car was. He'd ridden in one before with Kagome's family. The sound of the engine had been unpleasant at first, but once he had gotten used to it, he found it rather pleasant. He just couldn't imagine what she meant by accident. He didn't like the sound of that, nor did he like the fact that he was being told to continue on without Kagome. Gold eyes narrowed, "Can I see Kagome? Where is she? Is she hurt?"

Mrs. Higuarashi tilted her head to the side and contemplated that question a moment. Slowly she dipped her head after glancing quickly at the time, "I think it may be good for Kagome to see you. I also think it may help you understand if you see her for yourself..."

Souta who had been listening from the other room said, "You can borrow my hat and sneakers Inuyasha. You'll have to leave your sword here though."

"She's not in the house?" Inuyasha queried thoughtfully.

"You'll see," Mrs. Higuarashi said softly.

After he put on the sneakers and blue hat to cover his ears he followed Kagome's mother out of the house. Impatience to see Kagome ate at him while they sat in what Kagome's mother called a 'bus'. His eyes widened when he looked at the huge brick building he was being led to. He asked, "She's here?"

"Yes she is," was the quiet response.

Inside, the strong scent of antiseptic made him sneeze. His dark amber eyes roamed the halls. It didn't take him long to figure out he was in a place for injured and sick people. The anxiety in his belly grew stronger, but he didn't say a word. Outside of a door with a number tagged with white numbers on it, Mrs. Higuarashi turned around to face him suddenly. Her eyes met his, "Be strong for her okay."

Slowly he dipped his head, not understanding exactly what the woman meant by that.

When she opened the door, she stepped to the side, "I'll give you a few minutes alone."

"Oh.. okay," Inuyasha stuttered, not knowing exactly what to say.

When he stepped through the door, the sight that greeted him was nothing that he expected. Although what'd he'd been expecting, he couldn't say. Laying in the bed, pale and still was Kagome in an ugly lime green hospital gown. Her face was speckled with bruises and still healing cuts just like her other family members. But that wasn't what disturbed him the most. Her left leg was slightly suspended on a flat frame. He could literally see metal pieces sticking into the flesh of her leg. Parts of it was bandaged, but what he did see bothered him. He'd seen a lot of death, but to see proud Kagome like that, was nothing short of horrible to his shocked brain.

"Kagome," he said her name softly and watched as she turned her head. The moment her brown eyes met him, he could see the tears well up in her large chocolate-hued orbs.

"Inuyasha. You came. I'm so sorry," she babbled at him.

His ears flattened against his head when he heard her apologize to him. In an instant he was at her bedside. He said the first thing that came to his mind, "Who did this to you? I'll kill him."

Kagome grabbed his red haori and buried her face into it, a small laugh leaving her at his protective words. She forced herself to gain control of her emotions and said, "You may want to sit down Inuyasha..."

"I don't want to," he growled stubbornly, his chest rumbling with the sound.

"Well as you can see, I'm pretty beat up," a small smile formed on the edge of her lips. She leaned back and stared into his eyes, "I'm going to be like this a very long time. I've been told that it may take me up to nearly a year before I can walk again. And even when I am able to walk, I'll be dependent on a cane. So with that said..." she sucked in a deep drag of air trying her best to ignore the look on his face, "I'll tell you where the jewel shards are so you can take them back with you. You guys will have to go after Naraku without me."

"No," he point blank refused the idea.

Frustration marred her face. The emotional turmoil of the past week having worn her dwindling patience thin, "What do you mean no? Look at my freaking leg!! Even when I can walk again, IF I'm able to walk again I'd be a hindrance! I can't go back like that."

"It doesn't matter. We need you Kagome. You're the only one who can set it right again," Inuyasha shook his head once more, his eyes never leaving hers.

Her lower lip trembled, "I know. But Inuyasha..." she hated the emotional catch in her voice. She'd spent so much time proving that she wasn't weak, that she was a viable member of their group, "I'm so afraid."

"I know," he sighed, hating with every fiber of his being seeing her that way. He sat down on the edge of her bed and wrapped his arms around her small, trembling body. His nose twitched at the scent of her tears. This woman, he loved her dearly, much like a sibling. A nice one. Not a mean, nasty, cold hearted half-brother he wouldn't bother to think about. In the first year he'd known her, he knew they both felt something bordering on romantic for one another. But it had faded over time as the struggle to chase Naraku and those blasted shards had worn on them all. Inuyasha wanted to tell her would be okay, but his eyes fell on the rods shoved through her leg, obviously through bone, holding it together. He just couldn't bring himself to lie like that to her. He said something to distract her, "At least the shards that you do have are on this side with you. Naraku will probably go nuts trying to locate them."

Kagome nodded against his chest doing her best to ignore the pain in her leg and in her heart, "That's true. But what if I don't get better?"

He told her, "Dammit Kagome. Stop saying crap like that. You've battled against worse things that have nearly taken your life and you always bounced back from it. Why not this? Yeah, so it'll be different once you're up and around again. We'll work around it. Just like we always worked around everything."

"I guess you're right," she sniffed against him, her hands clenching into the folds of the material of his shirt.

"Damn right I'm right! When am I ever wrong?" he patted her head awkwardly.

"Um," Kagome couldn't help the giggle that left her. Damn, it felt good to laugh again.

"Exactly."

Mrs. Higuarashi peeked in on the two, and felt relief fill her when she heard her daughter laugh. It was a small laugh. She was glad that she brought Inuyasha to see Kagome. She just hoped that her daughter's persevering spirit would last her this coming year. This would only be the beginning.

-o-

**A/N:** Well there you have it. The first chapter! I'm not a medical doctor, so I'm sorry about the lack of medical info. I studied what I could on the injury however, there's just so much crap on the Internet, so I took creative liberties with it. I just know most medical personnel isn't always the nicest of people, and so the doctor's callousness at least fit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So that there's not confusion, I'm going to explain this here. I could probably literally write a whole book on Kagome's recovery; the people she would meet, inspirations, the therapy, the hard times, the small victories, you name it... It would make a great story **BUT **my intention is to write a romance. So we're going to time-skip a year ahead. However, the time frame of her recovery will be shown through small peeks of memory. I'll make sure to give glimpses of what she went through. The first chapter could almost really be considered a Prologue. Sesshomaru will make his appearance this chapter by the way, I promise.

**Disclaimer: **As you all know, I don't own Inuyasha. I just like to play around with the characters and scenarios from time to time. AkA torture!

-o-

**Chapter 2**

**One Year Later**

The breeze whisked her bangs away from her forehead. With a free hand she shielded her eyes and gazed up into the sky. Brown orbs narrowed thoughtfully. She felt the tell-tale ache in her left leg. She suddenly spoke into the comfortable silence, "I think we should find some shelter soon. It feels like it's going to rain soon."

Inuyasha lifted his nose and sniffed the air. His gold eyes surveyed the willful woman who took up the rear of their little procession. He didn't respond. He really didn't want to stop.

Kagome added softly, "I feel it in my bones. Please." She mentally cursed. She hated when the merchant roads got all muddy. It made it harder for her to keep up with the group and not slow them down.

Miroku interjected thoughtfully as he eyed the blue sky above them, "She hasn't been wrong yet."

"I know this region. There should be a few caves nearby," Sango said as she bent over at the waist to pick up Kirara, "we're getting into the hill country."

"Hmph, with this pace we're keeping it's no wonder why we're not finding any shards," Inuyasha huffed, aggravated by having to halt their progress in the middle of the afternoon.

Kagome's eyes narrowed on Inuyasha. She felt guilty enough as it was. She knew she slowed down the group, but she really couldn't help it. She groused tartly, "If I'm slowing you down. Then maybe I should just give you the shards and go home."

Golden orbs widened as he suddenly realized how his words must have sounded to her. His ears flattened against his skull beneath the glares from the other two humans in the group. Even after considering everything, he sometimes forgot that Kagome wasn't quite the same anymore. He lifted his hands and then shook his head, "I didn't mean anything like _that_ by it..."

"Then what did you mean?" Kagome bristled, her knuckles going white as she clutched the intricately carved eagle's head of her cane, "It sure as hell sounded like you were blaming the fact on me that we haven't found any jewel shards! I know it's been two months to the day I came back without even a tingling sensation. It's been a long time since," she paused swallowing hard but then continued in a softer, less hard voice, "Who knows what Naraku's been up to while I was gone? We could at this point be the only thing standing between him and a finished jewel shard... I mean in the eight months I was gone, you guys weren't able to find even one..."

As she finished speaking, there was a loud crack of thunder in the far distance. It echoed and mingled in the silence.

Inuyasha was obviously uncomfortable when he finally spoke, "I'll go look for a place to stay." And before anyone could say another thing, he bounded off into the canopy of trees.

"It's alright Kagome. We're all frustrated," Sango went over to her friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I shouldn't have raised my voice to him like that," Kagome sighed and looked down at her feet, "It's just that, I don't know what I expected. I sort of thought, that when I came back it would be the same."

"Hmm," Miroku hummed thoughtfully, his voice was serious, "What do you mean by 'the same'?"

"You know. We wander around until eventually a demon tries to attack me for the jewel shards, and..." Kagome shrugged with a sigh.

"We stumble across a yokai or a human with a shard, and yes, I understand what you mean," Miroku nodded in understanding. He cupped his chin, "The fact that nothing has tried to attack you not even once, is definitely strange. Coupled with the fact that you haven't sensed anything at all. In the past we couldn't go two weeks without something happening."

"Maybe you're right," Shippo nodded his head in a mock adult manner, his arms crossing over his little chest, "Maybe Naraku has all the other shards now, and just needs yours. And he's biding his time..."

"I'm sorry," Kagome suddenly apologized.

"What? Why?" Sango's fingers gently squeezed the miko's shoulder.

"If I hadn't had to deal with this," Kagome gestured irritably at her left leg, "Then maybe this wouldn't have happened. I told Inuyasha to take the shards in my possession and bring them back with him so that he could have a chance at finding the others. But he wouldn't do it. Naraku has had a lot of time to gather the remaining pieces..."

"Kagome you can't blame yourself for something that you couldn't help," Miroku told the distraught girl.

The miko's throat constricted a moment, warmed by her friend's kindness. She had long gotten used to the fact that this was how things were now. It had taken her a while to come to terms with herself and her situation, but she had done it. That she'd never be the same again had been hard for the young woman to swallow. She didn't blame herself, although felt like she did have a bone to pick with her often fickle fate. They were all struck by the sudden soft smile that touched her lips. She shook her head, "You're right. It isn't that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't complain. It's just that.. like you mentioned from the get go Sango. I'm frustrated. I feel antsy. Like... we're in the eye of a storm and something big is going to happen. And I don't like it."

As if the sky were answering her words, the heavens opened up and rain began to pelt them. It wasn't long until they were soaked. They all moved to the canopy of the trees to try and at least get out of the rain. The water droplets still dripped through the leaves and branches but it helped some.

"I wonder what's taking Inuyasha so long," Sango groused.

On cue Inuyasha jumped from the shadow of the trees and out onto the muddy path. He gestured for them to go over to him. He said beneath a crack of thunder, "I found a small cave this way that's empty. It should hold us over." And then he crouched wordlessly offering Kagome a quick lift on his back.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. Lately she refused the piggy back rides he used to often give her out of pride. But she wasn't going to force everyone to wait for her as she hobbled through the now muddy forest. Walking over to him, she offered a small thanks as she climbed on. He took her cane in a clawed grip and then with everyone else following him, he led them to the shelter he found. By the time they all got to the small cave Kagome was glad she'd taken Inuyasha's thoughtful offer. Its location had been up a fairly steep incline.

The girls immediately went about gathering up the bits and pieces of dried wood scattered on the cave floor. The males started a fire, and they all sat around it, huddled together as close as they possibly could get, attempting to get their clothes dry.

Miroku looked out into the rain, "It's a bit late in the season for this sort of weather."

"We should just sleep," Kagome's brown eyes gazed out into the dim light outside the shelter, "If it stops soon, maybe we can just travel during the night. If we're lucky we'll come across a village to stop over in and restock our supplies."

Everyone did their best to get comfortable, which was hard to do in a cool, damp cave with a hard rocky bottom and damp clothes. Shippo curled up next to her and was the first to fall asleep. Kagome leaned against the rocky interior, her chin dipping against her chest. It definitely was not comfortable in the least. But after years of traveling in the woods, she found that she was able to sleep almost in any position.

The hours slipped by, and by the time evening rolled around, the storm had passed them by. The sudden silence woke her up. When she opened her eyes, she found herself looking into thoughtful, gently glowing gold. She whispered hoarsely, her voice roughened by slumber, "Didn't you sleep?"

"Nah. One of us had to keep watch," Inuyasha responded gruffly.

"It's really strange don't you think?" she suddenly said.

"What's strange?" the hanyou tilted his head to the side.

"That I'm actually wishing something would attack me. Now that I think about it, I have to wonder when my life got so strange. I can't believe I miss some of the crazy stuff we've been through," Kagome shook her head at her own silliness.

"I don't find it strange," he surprised her by replying.

Kagome laughed softly, taking care not to wake the others, "Why am I not surprised?"

"No really," He asserted, "I mean we've had our close calls. We done things that I'd never want to go through again if I can help it but..."

"But..." she prompted.

"Well if anything at least it felt like we were making progress," Inuyasha shrugged carelessly.

She nodded in complete understanding, "You know. Now that you say that, it does make a weird sort of sense. It really sucks not knowing where we stand in the grand scheme of things."

Inuyasha was about to respond to her comment but the others were waking up and beginning to stir. He said, "Well since it's stopped raining, maybe we should go ahead and travel during the night tonight."

At that, everyone gathered their supplies and readied themselves to travel. By the time Miroku kicked dirt over the now smouldering pire, Inuyasha had again offered her another piggy back ride. She gratefully accepted, and they were off and down to the road in no time. Their procession was serenaded by the thrum of crickets. With her arms around Inuyasha's neck she lifted her chin and looked up at the big round moon.

For a couple days they traveled like this. Resting only when necessary. And each day Inuyasha began to get grumpier and grumpier. Shippo at one point had enough of Inuyasha's attitude, after he had snapped at Sango for something inconsequential. The kit took up for Sango by pelting the irritable hanyou with couple pebbles that he had been keeping in his pockets. As per usual, Kagome had to break up their squabble.

Kagome knew better than to pry but she wondered what had gotten into him. She had long ago insisted to walk. The warm sun felt nice on her skin, the weather was nice, and most of the puddles had dried up. She couldn't quite understand the hanyou's suddenly snappish attitude.

The answer arrived that sunny afternoon in a small clearing. They had all just settled on a direction to take when a very familiar, and what Kagome had long ago dubbed as an ominous, chilling presence washed over her senses. Goosebumps trailed on her flesh, and even after all these years she still felt slightly nervous whenever the dog demon lord crossed their paths.

Just as his name touched her lips, Inuyasha growled it out loudly, startling the others, "Sesshomaru. That bastard."

Kagome turned her chin to the west of the clearing, and her brown eyes widened slightly when he stepped out into the open. His gold eyes, darker than Inuyasha's, surveying them with the usual distaste. She got that feeling as she always did when they happened across him that he was looking through them. Like they weren't worth his time. He then spoke, the statement giving reason to Inuyasha's sudden churlishness, "What are you doing so close to my borders Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest irritated by his half brother's usual snobby demeanor, "Feh. I don't have to answer you bastard. I'm not in your territory so mind your own damned business."

Territory? Oh right, Kagome thought to herself. She vaguely knew that the taiyokais had their own territories, and that Sesshomaru was the lord of the west. She noticed that he didn't seem to have Rin or Jakken with him today. This could be bad. Since the little girl wasn't around, it meant that Sesshomaru wouldn't hold back if Inuyasha angered him. She hobbled over to Inuyasha and put a warning hand on his sleeve. Kagome whispered when he looked down at her, "Let's just go. Don't start a fight with him. It's a waste of time."

The moment the words left her mouth she felt his searing gaze resting on her. She suddenly felt like a bug that had just crawled into his path. Kagome turned her head and met his eyes. Like every other time they'd cross his path, there wasn't one ounce of emotion on his aristocratic face. However, his eyes were icy and she couldn't help the sudden apprehension she felt.

With the accumulation of emotion that had been building the past few days, it spilled over, as it usually did from the mouthy hanyou who caught his brother's expression. He smirked darkly at Sesshomaru, "She's right. It _**is**_ a waste of time."

It was the wrong thing to say to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha pushed Kagome aside as his elder brother rushed straight for him. He'd been too idle these past couple months. Inuyasha was fixing for a good fight and he knew that if anything, that Sesshomaru would give him one.

Kagome stumbled back, eyes wide as Inuyasha drew his sword, wielding the thick blade with ease, catching his half brother's. The smirk never leaving his lips. A hand grasped her upper arm and dragged her out of the way gently. She looked up into Miroku's eyes, a grimace on her face, "It seems some things never change."

"Yes, we'll just have to wait until they're done going at it," Miroku sighed, rubbing his beads almost absentmindedly.

"Don't you find it strange though," Shippo suddenly chirped.

"What do you mean strange? These two are always fighting," Sango looked down at the kit.

"Well... normally it's Inuyasha who attacks first," Shippo added, his small hands fisting into his shirt, "Sesshomaru seems kind of mad."

Kagome thought about it for a moment, putting a finger to her lips, "You know you're right. It's usually Sesshomaru who says Inuyasha is a waste of time, or something to that effect." Her mouth puckered into a frown as she watched the two brothers fight. They exchanged blows as they normally did but there was an edge to the fight that was usually not there. It was quite typical for the brothers to go at it for a bit, throw an insult or two, and go about their opposite ways. However they weren't all out brawling like what was common for them to do. Her eyes widened when she realized that Sesshomaru was much more serious in his efforts than she'd seen him in a long time. It was that same feeling she got in the old days, when she'd first met the dog demon lord, and the times that he had tried to take her and Inuyasha's life to get the sword he had once coveted.

A gasp left her lips when they suddenly locked blades. Wordlessly Sesshomaru cocked his free hand back and punched Inuyasha in the face. The hanyou flew back from the insane amount of force behind the blow. Tumbling, Inuyasha's back hit the trunk of the tree. He slid down, obviously dazed from the blow. A trail of blood dripped down his temple and Kagome felt alarm blossom in her chest when Sesshomaru went straight for him. Sesshomaru was a blur of white as he went for his fallen sibling. Inuyasha moved to defend, but his sword was knocked from his hand with Bakusaiga. Apparently he was still a bit too dazed to put up much of a fight. Sesshomaru's clawed hand grasped his half-brother's throat while he lifted him effortlessly off the ground.

"This isn't good," Miroku mumbled, his eyes wide.

From her position Kagome could see the tint of red glistening in the dog demon lord's gold eyes. She wished fervently at that moment she could still use her bow. Limping towards the brothers, not quite certain what she could do about the sudden turn of events. Sesshomaru was being completely ruthless. Almost like the way he had been before Rin had come into his life.

Inuyasha gasped in his brother's hold, obviously shocked, "What the hell?"

Frigid silence met his query.

Kagome yelled demanding fiercely, "Let him go Sesshomaru!"

His shoulders tensed slightly and his red tinged eyes flicked to the side in her direction. His face was slightly elongated, and Kagome's throat tightened with fear. She had seen him like that only a few times before and she knew that it was an indicator he was losing control. She couldn't quite understand his behavior. In the past, yes he had tried to kill them, but then later he had in fact saved her life more than a couple times. The same went for Inuyasha. She had always thought that he had to care for Inuyasha at least a little. After all, he had decided to leave Tetsusaiga in Inuyasha's hands after witnessing the effect on his brother's demon blood when separated from the blade of his father's fang.

She sucked in her breath when his voice, hoarse and cold whipped ruthlessly against her senses, "You would dare order this Sesshomaru."

Her brown eyes never left his although she longed to look away from the sight of his cold anger. Swallowing she decided to change tactics and distract him some how before he hurt Inuyasha further, "Where's Rin? Is she normally not with you? Or Jakken?"

At the mention of the child's name he snarled at her and then proceeded to ignore her presence. His now once more golden eyes turned to his half brother's matching orbs. His lip furled up over fangs as he told Inuyasha, "Your weakness makes me sick. Pathetic."

Something inside of Kagome suddenly snapped. Anger burned hot and hard in her veins, her temper flaring to life. Who in the hell did he think he was anyway? He always looked down on his brother who fought hard to set things right by ridding the world of Naraku's taint. Sesshomaru always called him weak. She didn't see him any closer to killing Naraku then they were.

Before Kagome really thought it through properly. A temporary fit of insanity gripped her as she lifted her walking stick and with all her strength she chucked it at Sesshomaru. Everyone went completely still the moment it hit its intended target. Miroku and Sango watched the drama unfolding before them with wide eyes. The second it made contact with Sesshomaru's hip and hit the ground, Kagome suddenly realized what she'd just done. Her hand flew up to her mouth and a small gasp left her lips.

When the dog demon turned his head to look at her, Kagome merely lifted her chin and met his eyes, although on the inside she was suddenly scared to death. In that exact moment, she truly felt she had just become prey. All her anger melted away like a sandcastle swept by the tide. Instead of immediately apologizing like she would have if she had any intelligence, she instead folded her arms in a gesture of weak bravado that fooled no one including herself. Her legs wobbling beneath her now that she had nothing to hold herself up. She snapped at the taiyokai admiring the fact that her voice wasn't shaky at all, "You coward! You call him weak but you're the weak one! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

"Shut up Kagome, you idiot!" Inuyasha rasped out at the stupid girl. Had she suddenly lost her mind? Sesshomaru would have probably beat him up a bit more and left on his merry way after he was satisfied. Kagome was going to get herself killed. Her fearless countenance as she glared at Sesshomaru was beginning to scare him. Normally Sesshomaru would ignore her, but today was not the day for her to mouth off. Obviously something had set his half brother off. Inuyasha still couldn't get over the fact that Kagome had thrown her cane at his brother. His amber eyes fastened onto the wooden stick his brain quickly fumbling for a quick plan to divert Sesshomaru's attention from Kagome.

Kagome felt her knees wobble. She was tired from all the walking she'd done that day. She cursed herself for her stupidity. Not only did she just throw something at Sesshomaru. She had decided to throw her walking stick at him when there was nothing nearby for her to hold on to. Not one of her brightest moments in life. With a pained grunt, her legs gave out on her and she fell to the ground. She lifted her chin, noting the sudden slight tilt of Sesshomaru's lips. It was a cruel smirk.

She merely glared at him helplessly, her hands curling at her sides. Anger rolled her insides. She was more angry at herself then at him however. Her mother had always lectured her headstrong daughter to think things through before putting anything to action. The longer he smirked at her, the more ire began to rise in her. She grabbed onto it, using it to give her courage. She shouted at him fiercely ignoring Inuyasha's rude warning to shut up, "Do you feel better now _my lord_?" She mocked him ignoring the warning growl that came from him, "Does it make you feel oh so powerful and all mighty to beat on someone weaker then you?" She finally hissed out, "You call Inuyasha pathetic! But have you looked in the mirror lately! Rin would be ashamed to see you acting like this!"

The moment the last sentence left her mouth Sesshomaru thrust Inuyasha back hard. The hanyou's head struck the trunk of the tree. Kagome watched with fear as Inuyasha crumpled to the ground unconscious. His body folded like a ragdoll. She bit back the sound of fear that threatened to leave her when Sesshomaru turned towards her. His heel snapped her cane in half beneath his foot. She mentally cursed. Her brain suddenly reminded her unhelpfully, _dead people don't need canes._

Kagome sat there on her knees engulfed in the sensation of being drowned by the intensity of his anger. It wasn't like she was able to move. She'd be damned if she'd get on her hands and knees and try to crawl away. She saw Sango's hand go to the strap of her weapon. She was obviously readying herself to attack the dog demon lord if necessary. Brown eyes met brown, and Kagome shook her head. Sango faltered at the suddenly hard expression in Kagome's eyes.

Kagome lifted her chin once more as the taiyokai finally stopped in front of her. His sword was drawn, and Kagome felt fear lick her insides. The tip of the blade was inches from her nose, but she forced herself to meet his icy glare. Despite being afraid, she made no sound. She momentarily thought about summoning her miko powers to the surface to protect herself, but instantly dismissed it. The moment Sesshomaru sensed it, he would not hesitate to kill her, of that she was certain.

"You challenge me woman but don't bother to even stand to your feet and face me," his tenor was frigid, "I will not ignore the slight on this Sesshomaru."

"Uh," Kagome could only respond stupidly. Her impression of him had been correct. He had really never bothered to really look at her. Not that she really wanted his undivided attention anyway.

His eyes narrowed at her lack of a response.

Kagome realized she better say something, her eyes fell to his clawed hand, which was in fact tightening over the hilt. His knuckles were still stained with Inuyasha's blood. Her heart beat ever harder, and it irked her that he could hear it. She quickly tried to think of what she could say to him but then settled on being blunt, "I can't get up... or haven't you noticed." She folded her arms over her bosom, "I thought you were much more perceptive than that."

The directness of her comment took him off guard. She could only tell by the way his sword dipped. She wasn't able to tell by his expression what he was feeling at all. She knew that it was unusual for him to not notice details. No matter how big or small. Nothing usually escaped his notice. So, there was something wrong with him. She was at a loss at what to do.

Several moments passed and he finally spoke. A clipped order, "Explain yourself. My patience is growing thin."

"I uh," Kagome felt her face redden, "It was... well I... threw my err... cane at you. I actually need that to help me walk. Um, but you just stepped on it and broke it. I honestly can't get to my feet on my own." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

It was then at that moment Sesshomaru truly looked at her. She really couldn't explain how she could tell the difference. It was one of those things that was more instinctive than anything else. She seen him glance behind him at the broken cane that lay in two pieces in the damp grass. She got the impression that he hadn't bothered to pay attention to what she'd thrown at him. After all to him, her action was probably nothing more than a flea trying to take a swing at him. She knew it was the disrespect that had made him angry. She had the feeling she was lucky to even be alive at the moment.

She chewed on her lower lip nervously as he eyed her. His gaze was intense for several moments. She was about to ask him to stop staring at her like that. It was like he was dissecting her with his eyes. It was definitely not a good sensation in her opinion. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but then he stopped. His fierce amber orbs narrowed. Kagome scooted back, trying to put a little distance between them. He ignored her.

Several moments passed, her confusion growing. Then, she heard it. An all too familiar buzzing sound. She hadn't heard it in over a year, but she'd recognize the sound anytime, anywhere. A name formed on her lips, and dread filled the pit of her stomach, "Naraku."

-o-

**A/N:** Well hopefully this still isn't cliched at all. I'm trying to keep from the norm. If it's horrible let me know. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here I am again. With the next installment in tow! Enjoy! A special thanks goes out to Lidka! Also to note, this story is not abandoned. It is on a partial hiatus because I am working predominately on Harken's Bell. At the prodding of a few reviewers, I will attempt to update here and there, so people do not think that this story is abandoned in any way.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Inuyasha. Never will. I'm just your ever humble fanfic author!

-o-

**Chapter 3**

The buzzing noise rolled about in her brain. The tension heightened tenfold the moment Naraku's name left her lips. She looked at Sango and Miroku and then at Inuyasha's unconscious form, and then up at his stern-faced older brother. She hated doing something so humiliating, but she quickly crawled to Inuyasha. The knees of her jeans were caked with dirt and grass by her awkward movements. She would not leave him unprotected, her pride be damned. Kagome absolutely refused the idea. She wasn't really good at drawing her spiritual energy to the surface without a conductor of some sort, like her bow. To tell the truth she wasn't much of anything really, now that she thought about it, but even still she wouldn't leave him helpless like this.

By the time she reached him, they were surrounded on all sides by Naraku's bees. Kagome reached for the hilt of his sword and pulled the fallen weapon towards them, and laid the hilt against his lap. Trying to ignore the fear threatening to choke her, she rubbed his cheek gently, "Inuyasha wake up. We need you." She was relieved to see that he that he was no longer bleeding.

Kagome bent at the waist and picked up the top half of her broken cane. She grimaced as she thought about the person who had given it to her. They had spent a lot of time carving the eagle's head. Her temper always got the better of her, at absolutely the worst times.

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku had gotten into position ready to do battle. Kirara went from the tiny harmless cat to her battle firecat size with a fierce growl and a flash of orange flames around her black-tipped paws. Shippo was looking between her and Inuyasha and then to Sango and Miroku obviously at a loss of what he should do. Kagome quickly read the sudden decision on his face. She shook her head at him, and he faltered at the stern look on Kagome's face. Shippo was torn by whether he should be obedient or not. The kit stayed behind Sango and Miroku reluctantly.

Suddenly the miko was gripped by the sensation of an icy and extraordinarily powerful jaki. She couldn't help the sudden shiver that crawled up and down her spine. Her head turned, brown eyes attaching themselves to the shaded canopy. Her throat tightened and her heart picked up pace. Kagome nearly choked on the fear that threatened to engulf her senses. The sensation was almost unnatural. She shivered beneath the goose flesh that pimpled up her arms and on the back of her neck. She drew nearer to the unconscious Inuyasha, as if to draw comfort from his proximity.

Her eyes narrowed slightly when she could make out the shadowy figure of someone coming towards them. Spellbound by the stranger's approach, she found that she could not look away. When the person in question finally stepped into view boldly, Kagome's eyes widened. She tilted her head to the side curiously, unable to help the puzzlement that crossed her features. Her throat tightened when the stranger's eyes met hers. Her insides twisted in frigid fear.

They were cold eyes. Icy and hard and crystalline like the sharp, glinting edge of a blade frosted over with the first snow of winter. His aquamarine eyes continued to hold hers captive. She wrenched her gaze away to study this very dangerous being. Even though there was a stalwart breeze, every strand of his pitch black hair stayed perfectly in place. The color was as if the shadows themselves had peeled away from the forest canopy behind him to ripple around his tall body, as fluid as fresh blood. A dark cloak hung loosely around broad shoulders. Vivid aquamarine slashes darker then his eyes, blazed a path over high proud cheekbones against silvery skin. Immediately she knew that this man was nothing like the minions who followed Naraku. In the deepest part of her, she knew that they were all in trouble.

His voice suddenly broke the heavy silence, the silky tone reminding her of every classical music piece she'd ever heard, "Hmm. I see you all have made this all too easy for me." His lips quirked into a smirk that spoke of dark promises.

Kagome noticed the way Sesshomaru subtly stiffened. It was an interesting to watch a dangerous predator size up another predator. The irony might have made her laugh had the circumstances been different. Miroku stepped in front of Sango, and lifted his staff in defense. Sango crouched as she gripped the rawhide straps of her weapon. Miroku must have felt the strength of this yokai's jaki, Kagome thought to herself when she noticed the lines of hesitation draw his lips taunt. Although being surrounded by Naraku's bees there was little he could do anyway.

"Another one of Naraku's subordinates I see," Sesshomaru interjected coldly, his stoic face a mask of indifference.

"No," Kagome murmured softly, drawing the eyes of the two demons to her slightly trembling form. "Not this one."

The stranger's lips quirked into an icy smile, "You are indeed quite the arrogant taiyokai, _Lord _Sesshomaru. Amusing." Even as he said this there was no joviality in the cruel, but beautiful lines of his face, however.

His assertion was met by stony silence.

Then, the strange yokai ignored everyone including Lord Sesshomaru his gaze once again falling on the human girl who was doing her best to shield the hanyou from his sight. Kagome felt her power beginning to crackle beneath her skin in response to the dark jaki that touched against her aura. The miko recoiled as he started to approach her from across the clearing.

"Hiraikotsu!" The sound of Sango's strong feminine voice, and the whirring of the yokai slayer sang through the air.

The stranger didn't even bother to look up. The weapon hit an invisible shield that surrounded the demon who continued to walk towards his intended target. The massive boomerang plunked to the ground harmlessly like an over-sized toy.

Kagome heard Sango's shocked gasp, but the sound seemed to come from far away. She moved closer to the unconscious Inuyasha, instinctively trying to cover him from the one who stopped in front of her. He tilted his head to the side, studying her intently.

His smooth tenor drew her eyes back up to his face, "I see. You are the one."

He spoke as if he knew her. Kagome couldn't help the helpless puzzlement that crossed her face. She whispered hoarsely, the miko energy roiling through her veins nearly sizzling now, "Who are you?"

Cold eyes assessed her thoughtfully. "I am Shikei, one of the guardians of hell, but that really is neither here nor there."

Kagome's eyes widened substantially. A guardian of hell? What the heck? The cruel edge to his jaki almost made Sesshomaru's feel comforting and friendly.

"Now that the niceties are out of the way, let us get down to business miko." He lifted a pale hand, his aquamarine clawed fingers snapping sharply.

Abruptly she was thrown to the side, hitting the ground hard. She used her hands to prop herself up, painfully drawing bodily onto her knees. Turning her head, feeling vulnerable with her back to this new enemy. Shock gripped her when she saw Inuyasha's encased in a crystal, as if frozen. Her agonized whisper caused the smile on Shikei's to widen with cruel and twisted delight.

"Inuyasha..." Her heart clenched painfully in her chest.

Her gaze panned the rest of the opening and her throat constricted painfully when she realized that Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were also encased in the the same clear mutli-faceted crystal. Their shocked expressions frozen within the shell.

"What are you? How? What do you want?" The helpless words spilled from the girl's lips, her black hair falling around her pallid face in a tangled, ebony waterfall. Fear for her friends ate at her insides. Her helplessness and the pressure of his jaki caused all thoughts to seize up.

Beneath her onyx hued jaki swirled around her body gripping her up before forcing her upright into a standing position. Shikei stepped in front of her, a cruel smile twisting his lips at the look in her expressive brown eyes.

Sesshomaru merely watched the proceedings, his cool calculating amber orbs taking it all in. He watched the many emotions that flitted over the useless human wench's face. He could smell the stench of her fear, even at this distance. Yet, her face was stubborn as she wriggled in the enemy's hold. His gaze slid back onto this new adversary with exacting precision, his brain trying to assimilate a plan of action.

Kagome watched Shikei's eyes flit to the left in Sesshomaru's direction. The icy amusement in his crystalline eyes made Kagome's heart pound all that much harder. She gritted her teeth. What the hell was wrong with her? Why couldn't she get passed the fear knotting a tight coil in the pit of her stomach?

"Ahh _Lord _Sesshomaru I haven't forgotten about you." The demon lifted his hands and snapped his clawed fingers once more. The ground in the center fissured and split, the earth crumbling away. Twin spikes suddenly shot up from crumbling dirt.

Kagome couldn't help the horrified gasp that escaped her lips. The last bit of blood drained from her face. In the left receptical was Rin. It was as if she was frozen in time, bent on her knees, a white flower in her hand and a cheerful smile on her face, her cheeks flushed with enjoyment. In the other, was Jaken's unmistakable form, his webbed hand grasping the staff adorned with two heads, his other hand pointed in the direction of the child, his mouth open as if he had been in mid-lecture. The scene made Kagome sick to her stomach. The fear knotted ever tighter to the point of causing her nausea to grow worse by the second. She wondered idly if this new enemy would get too upset if she threw up on him.

The snarl that left Sesshomaru's throat was low and feral. He still didn't move to attack this unknown entity. His eyes were red-rimmed with anger. His knuckles whitened over the hilt of his sword. Kagome had never seen him looking so murderous in her life. That calm, cool veneer she was normally acquainted with had been stripped away, revealing his more raw, and normally unseen emotions.

"I believe you were searching for these two," Shikei waved a hand in the direction of the child and toad yokai. At Sesshomaru's menacing growl he smirked again before continuing smoothly, "Don't bother attacking me, or I may just decide to end their useless lives," he paused once more and then continued, "Now that I have the undivided attention of both of..."

"What do you want?" Kagome's hoarse voice interrupted him as she repeated the question. She was afraid of this yokai, no doubt, but that didn't mean she would just sit back and do nothing.

"Impetuous girl." His frosty orbs settled on her pale face. His hand went to her neck, his clawed finger hooking beneath the twine that kept the few shards in her possession around the base of her throat.

Kagome's hands shot up to grasp his wrist to pull it away but he merely smacked her hand away. Fear turned to anger and she grasped his arm once more. She felt her aura spike, the miko powers spilled from her fingers and sizzled across his silvery skin.

Her face faltered when it did exactly nothing to him. He easily snapped the cord and pulled out the bottle. Immediately it melted away into his skin. When he spoke again, the fake joviality that had been there was completely gone. The smooth edge to his voice was laced with iron, "Now that is out of the way, I suppose you will let me continue. I really do not like being interrupted."

Kagome's skin tingled almost painfully beneath this stranger's jaki, it coiled around her almost like a snake constricting over its victim. Her eyes once again fell on her friends encased, imprisoned. She despised her helplessness to do anything. The pace of her heart quickened, her mind frantic with worry for her friends.

While Shikei was distracted with the girl, Sesshomaru chose that moment to attack. Immediately Shikei's arm stretched out and a deadly black scythe formed in his hands. He easily caught Sesshomaru's swing with the hook of the blade and thrust him back effortlessly. The proud dog demon lord's heels dug grooves into the surface of the ground as he slid back from the inertia. Kagome read the sudden impatience in her captor's eyes. The sound of his voice was low and cruel as he said, "I believe I will have to kill someone to get the two of you to listen. I do not think you are quite taking me serious. Which is a shame really..."

Kagome felt his jaki extend and expand. The inky blackness snaked along the ground and curved around the shell that held Inuyasha and Rin. She realized that this Shikei person was deadly serious and if she didn't do something, he would kill Inuyasha and Rin. She begged softly, hating the whinge to her voice, "Please don't. I will listen."

His cold eyes assessed her face and then he turned to Sesshomaru quirking a brow at the infuriated taiyokai.

Sesshomaru's voice was cold and cruel as he spoke, "Your threats mean nothing to this Sesshomaru."

"Indeed you care. You care so much for that child that you haven't left yet. There is nothing to stop you from leaving," Shikei's sharp cold laughter made Kagome recoil.

Again, his assertion was met by frigid and prideful silence.

Kagome fought the sudden urge to roll her eyes at the taiyokai. The two brothers were definitely more alike than either of them would care to admit.

"So now where was I?" His pale lip curled over a dangerous looking fang, "Oh yes. As you see, these _precious _souls of your friends now belong to me. I would be willing to give them back to you little girl, but for that you must do something for me -- although the price may be higher than you are willing to pay."

Kagome's lips thinned but she said nothing. She wouldn't dare interrupt this yokai again. She knew that on the surface he was all cold politeness, but she wouldn't push her luck any further. If he could stop Sesshomaru without any effort and was completely untouched by her miko powers, there was nothing she could do but listen.

"You learn quickly," he stepped up to her and ran a cold fingertip down her cheek, enjoying the way she shuddered in fear of him, "You see. All the jewel shards are gathered and the Shikon is nearly complete. All it needs is your wish."

Immediately Kagome thought of Kouga. If Naraku had all the jewel shards then that meant that he had to have taken the two in Kouga's legs.

"The worry in your eyes for your friends is -- _heart warming..._" He mocked her, "If you are worried about the wolf prince -- then all the more reason for you to heed my words." Another snap of his fingers and another crystal shot up out of the ground to join her friends. Within it was Kouga, who was bent on all fours, his face a mask of fury, the wounds on his legs still awash red with blood. Frozen in time. It made her heart ache and the breath still in her throat.

"How do you...?" Kagome choked out. The remnants of her bruised courage was quickly crumbling beneath the presence of Shikei.

His cheek was suddenly next to hers. His breath tickled her earlobe as he said in mock gentleness, "I know many things. Do not ever forget this..." and then drawing away his eyes held hers captive, he continued again more loudly, "I can see that you are quite the helpless maiden in distress and will need someone to assure you make it to where I want you to come. That is where Lord Sesshomaru will actually be useful..."

Sesshomaru merely returned the amused gaze with a hard glare of his own.

"It all works out in the end -- for me, because for some reason I cannot fathom, Naraku would like to absorb this weak taiyokai," Shikei stepped away from Kagome and turned to Lord Sesshomaru, "I will be expecting you both. If one arrives without the other, I will shatter these souls one by one each day until the other appears before me."

"If...if that's the case," Kagome suddenly blurted out drawing both of their attention to her again, "then why don't you just take me there yourself. It's not like I can stop you," she hated the helpless whine to her voice, "I..."

"Because, then it would be no fun for me. I do enjoy my little puppets immensely," he countered coolly. "And I will be the one to break your strings." And then he tilted his head to the side, studying her pale and waxen features, "Oh _since _you're giving me that look I suppose I will be lenient with you little girl." He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. As he did so, the crystal around Kirara melted away, and the firecat flopped to the ground unconscious.

"Kirara," Kagome murmured the firecat's name but didn't dare to take her eyes off of the enemy.

"Consider her a gift to ease your travels. I will wait for you to come to me. Go north," he touched her forehead with his free hand, the other still holding the scythe, "You will be able to sense the way little one."

She recoiled beneath his chilling touch. When he withdrew his hand, his icy presence moved away with him. The black jaki holding her upright released her abruptly, sending her crashing to the hard earth beneath her.

The crystals containing her friends disappeared into the ground. The bees disappeared into the canopy their buzzing growing distant. Her brain fumbled around all that had just happened. She lifted her head and watched as Shikei's body suddenly went transparent, and the shadows beneath him converged and crawled up his form. Within seconds he completely disappeared from sight, leaving them staring after him. The feeling of bleak helplessness hadn't quite left her yet. Tears stung her eyes. The brown orbs fell onto the spot Inuyasha had sat unconscious and unaware. Her fingers squelched against the grass.

When she lifted her gaze, she met Sesshomaru's cold and furious eyes. The reality of what had just had happened left her distinctly aware of the situation she now found herself in. She crawled her way to the firecat. She ran a hand over the warm fur, her fingers curling against the yokai's softness. She watched Kirara's ribcage rise and fall for several long seconds, and felt relieved that the firecat was okay. She pulled the cat into her lap, her mind going in a million different directions at once as she thought about the possibilities. Would Sesshomaru bother to work with her? Or would his pride concede all things, and he would leave her behind to take care of the problem himself.

"How long?"

The icy sound startled her, and her thoughts froze completely. Lifting her chin, she tilted her head to the side. Even after all this time, she could count on one hand the times Sesshomaru had bothered to address her directly. When his eyes narrowed on her face with impatience, she stuttered out quickly, "I'm sorry. What do you mean by that?"

He didn't reply. His amber orbs fell on her leg and she knew then what he was asking. He probably thought that it was some wound that needed a little time to heal. Ducking her head, she cleared her throat not quite certain how to explain this to him.

"Wench I do not have the patience to tarry or to wait for your addled brain to form a coherent answer. It was a simple question. How long until you're ready to travel?"

Kagome couldn't help it. She laughed. It was a rusty chuckle that held little mirth if any at all. She knew he might just lose that so called patience of his -- and strangle her before she had the time to give him an answer. She focused on his face, her hand still rubbing the pelt of her friend, "I apologize. I didn't mean to waste your -- time." Her lips twisted wryly, "That wasn't my intention. The fact is Lord Sesshomaru I am as -- _fit to travel _-- as I'm going to get. I hate to break it to you, but what you see is what you get."

"I've had enough of your --" He paused as her words seeped in. He cocked his head to the side, studying her odd apparel. Not that there was anything much different about the bizarre nature of her clothing. She typically wore a scandalous kimono of questionable origin if his memory served him correctly. She had both of her legs obviously intact and he had no memory of her having -- such issues before.

At the confusion that cracked his normally stoic mask. She was at a loss of how to further to explain it to him. The puzzlement on his stony features melted into stark disbelief.

Kagome sighed. It was bad enough having this conversation with Shippo. His childish curiosity and fear for her well-being had nearly broke her heart. Coupled with the fact that the kit had a hard time understanding that she was as 'healed' as she was going to get. How do you explain something like that to someone that had never seen the metal beast, simply known as a car? If she told him that a wagon wheel had run over her leg, it would sound way too lame to someone like him.

A startled gasp left the back of her throat, as he suddenly crouched down directly in front of her. She tried to scoot back from him, and managed to move back a couple feet but stopped when he gave her a warning glare. Her arms wrapped around Kirara protectively. "Wha -- what are you ...?"

The dog demon lord didn't reply but instead hooked his forefinger, "Which leg?"

"What?" And then she swallowed hard. First some unknown yokai showed up to threaten her and her friends and now this. What had she ever done to deserve the glare pointed at her? "My left leg."

When he reached for her, she attempted to back away from his reach. She felt his hand on her ankle, the warning in the grip forced her to halt once again. She watched with horror and then embarrassment, as he slit the length of her jean leg. The material folded away, revealing the scarring from her surgeries. Red anger suffused her face. Taiyokai or not, there was just some things that a person didn't do. She glared at him, "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Explain." He noticed the thunderous expression on her pale face, and he mentally admitted that he was encroaching on her personal space. He wasn't a male that would stoop to bullying a helpless female -- most of the time. However, he believed as soon as the words came out of her mouth, that she was trying to trick him. He was loathe to think that he would need to bring her along with him until he figured out a way to retrieve Rin and -- Jakken.

She could see the way his eyes followed the length of the scar that started from mid-thigh down to mid-calf. She knew it would look odd to him. It looked far too symmetrical, too artifcial perhaps. When his probing gaze hiked back up to her face, she knew her cheeks were scarlet with mortification.

"I got hurt. This is the result. End of story." Her voice was cold and clipped. How dare he subject her to this kind of humiliation? She didn't even realize that in her anger, tendrils of pink crackled up the length of her arms.

Wordlessly he stood to his feet, and her eyes widened when a cloudy substance began to gather beneath them. She knew she had seen this before. When they began to levitate, her hand snatched out and grabbed at his hakama. "What are you doing? Where are we going?"

"I will not mindlessly run off after that -- yokai," the last word was said with a snap of the teeth. "I must plan."

Well that told her a whole hell of a lot, she thought sarcastically to herself. She had to admit though, that he had a point. Chasing after someone so dangerous without any ideas was stupid at best. As it stood, if she tried to go after her friends, she'd only get herself killed, and them. Her chin ducked, her eyes averting when she realized just how far up off the ground they were. They were sailing over the forest canopy far quicker than she was comfortable with. Her eyes grew shadowed with thought. She seen many forms of yokai, but she never seen one like Shikei. Nor had she felt a jaki like that in all her days. Even Sesshomaru hadn't been able to get near him. Sango's boomerang had been rendered completely useless. Even her miko abilities didn't even seem to make him uncomfortable. Her lips contorted as delicate fingertips went to her forehead. He had done something to her, but she didn't feel any different. He had called himself a guardian of hell. It looked like Naraku was way in over his head with this one.

She glanced down at the flapping denim and frowned. She still couldn't believe Sesshomaru had done that, but then again, he was Inuyasha's half-brother. She wondered being relentless was just an inborn inuyokai trait. A sigh left her when she realized, that she had left her backpack in the clearing. She just hoped that leaving behind styrofoam ramen containers and plastic water bottles wasn't going to somehow screw up the future. It was no worse than introducing M&M's to Shippo, she supposed. An unladylike snort left her at the thought feeling a little silly for going mentally off tangent. Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her, but she didn't bother to look up at him.

It was unnerving to be so close to the one who had beat the stuffing out of her best friend, for one. Not to mention, he'd threatened to take her life, not too long ago. Her fingers went to massage the bridge of her nose. It was obvious he cared about his ward. She'd never seen him like that. Even back when they first met, and he'd been mercilessly cold. His actions then hadn't occured due to any emotion other than, she and Inuyasha happened to be in the way of what he wanted.

"You are thinking in circles miko."

Miko huh? She supposed that was a step up from wench. Her nose wrinkled, "Where are you taking me?"

"To my estate."

Estate? She supposed that made sense. After all, walking up and down the length of Feudal Japan with a human child in tow, and his retainer on the other hand -- really didn't. He was a lord too after all. Turning her head, her eyes caught sight of the large building in the distance. She could see the scrawling building, and the large walls that enclosed it from the outside world below. It reminded her of pictures she'd seen in her school history books. Even at this distance, she could see the guards lining the walls, and the massive gates. Her eyes widened at the sight.

They landed in the stone courtyard. Several guards came up to greet their lord. She heard Sesshomaru tell them something, but she wasn't listening and so the words swirled around her but didn't quite compute in her befuddled brain. Her arms tightened around the firecat still unconscious in her arms.

Kagome was taken aback when he bent slightly, and offered her his elbow politely. He was giving her a way to maintain some shred of dignity. Inwardly she was grateful. She'd been manhandled enough as it was, and would be absolutely embarrassed if he would have lifted her up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Looping her right arm under Kirara, she reached up with her left hand, and under many curious and watchful eyes, her fingers gripped his forearm. She struggled to her feet, but managed without further assistance.

She was a bit surprised at how much warmth came through the material of his sleeve. For some reason, she thought he'd exude coldness. Kagome knew exhaustion showed her face, and she didn't care enough to try and hide it.

As he led her into the beautiful estate, he was surprisingly patient with her when she slowed down when they arrived at the set of the maple stained steps of the wrap around veranda.

"You will rest tonight. We will speak in the morning about this further. I suggest you think about giving a more sufficient answer then."

He didn't have to spell it out. She knew he was still displeased with her lack of civility. After a few more confusing turns in the maze of corridors of his home, she found herself stopped in front of a door. He led her inside the furnished guest room. Kagome's eyes fell on the bed, complete with bedding and a feather-down pillow. Her heart squeezed again, not for the first time for her friends. Here she was, being given a comfortable place to stay, and they were encased in -- that ominous crystal. Her lips trembled at the thought. It wasn't fair, and a small part of her wished, that she had been taken instead.

Sesshomaru watched the myriad of emotions flit over the young woman's face. Her body was trembling, and he knew from the sound of her slow heartbeat, she was completely worn out. He remembered when he had seen her last -- a year ago. Her youthful features had been bright and healthy, like that of any young person who spent alot of time outdoors. Her skin had grown paler, and her vibrant, vivacious nature seemed muted. There was a maturity in her face now that hadn't been there before, that belied her age. The air around her was also more somber and quiet. He felt her fingers tighten on his arm, drawing him away from his thoughts. He glanced down at the whitening knuckles of her small hand and proceeded to help her over to the bed before she collapsed.

"I will send someone to assist you."

Kagome watched as the proud inuyokai strode back over to the door. Her deeply ingrained manners surfaced. "Thank you."

He turned his head, and dipped his head ever so slightly. Regally. And then he was gone.

Kagome lay the neko on the bed, and placed her hands on her knees. With all things considered, Naraku had a completed Shikon now. She sighed before laying down next to the cat, on her back. She didn't dare lay under the covers in her dirty attire. She closed her eyes, thoughts whirling chaotically in her brain. The day was almost too much for her take in. From Sesshomaru's initial attack on Inuyasha to the events that led to where she was now. Worry ate at her, but it didn't win out over the encroaching sleep that encompassed her and drew her under. By the time the maid came to the room to assist the human guest -- Kagome was fast asleep.

She didn't even awake when the yokai maid, stripped her down to her underwear and gently put her and the fire neko under the covers. The servant gave the sleeping woman one last curious glance before exiting the room to report to her lordship.

-

**A/N: **It may seem like Sesshomaru is being too nice to her. However, though he's being polite, he is being a good General. I suppose you could say. He knows he needs her, at least for the time being. That, and even though he is a yokai, he is ever the aristocrat. I know he has manners in there, somewhere. Hopefully that wasn't too boring =) Until next chapter.


End file.
